Grow up Dipper Pines!
by PFDroids5198
Summary: You know what this is.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day the twins were receiving the package. The two asked Ford for a device that would switch they're personalities since the two kept arguing that the other couldn't live a day with the others personality.

The two opened the box and after activating the device Dipper immediately broke the device reversing they're personalities forever.

After realising Bill was in Dipper and Bipper was back she quickly used the same tactic she used to defeat Bipper the first time. After defeating him Dipper looked more miserable than ever.

Mabel immediately grabbed her laptop to video chat Ford.

"I'm sorry. I can't create another device. I used inter dimensional stuff I've gathered throughout the years. I noticed Dipper seems more miserable than ever now maybe I can set up with your parents for him to stay with Soos and Melody. Honestly they have been wanting a kid so they may act just like parents now." Ford said.

"Do you that's what's best for him" Mabel asked.

'I truly do."

"Do it then"

Ford called up both Soos and Melody and the twins parents and they all decided that it was best for Dipper to stay with Soos and Melody. They never thought his new personality change would kick in and he'd have new paranormal creatures as his best friends.

But it happened. They never knew of course that not long after his move to Gravity Falls that he got Fairy Godparents.

Pacifica became about as annoying as Gideon for a while but she moved after about a year and Dipper never saw her again. For a while.

Although his and Mabel's personality changed he never fell in love with anyone like Mabel did. Along with this in order to keep his fairies he never grew up which led to Soos and Melody trying to get him to grow up somehow.

Than one day 10 years after his arrival he got his fairies. Something big happened that changed him. On his 23rd birthday.


	2. Shes back!

Three goldfish were sound asleep in their fishbowl. Truth of the matter was; they were no ordinary goldfish. They were, in fact, fairy godparents. In a 'poof', the fairies resumed their normal forms. One was a female fairy. She was light skinned, pink swirly hair, pink eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, black pants, and black shoes. She also had a wand, wings, and a floating crown. Her name was Wanda. The second was a male fairy. He was also light skinned, green messy hair, green eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, black pants, and black shoes. He also had a wand, wings, and a floating crown. His name is Cosmo.

The last one was a fairy baby. He was also light skinned, one strand of purple hair, big purple eyes, wearing a purple baby outfit. He also had a small rattle, small wings, and a small floating crown. His name was Poof.

Wanda whispered to Cosmo, "Ooh, he's SO cute when he's sleeping."

"Yeah," Cosmo whispered, "Our perfect little angel."

Wanda shushed her husband and two seconds later; the two fairies yelled while the baby more or less tried unable to speak yet. "Happy birthday, Dipper!"

With a jolt, a twenty three year old man jumped up. He had brown messy hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue hat, and horse-y pajamas. It was none other than Mason "Dipper" Pines.

Dipper commented, "Wanda, Cosmo. What are you crazy?"

Wanda countered, "You're wearing horse-y pajamas and you're the one asking us if we're crazy?"

Dipper chuckled as Poof floated over with a present and gave it to his god brother.

"Thanks Poof," said Dipper. "But what I really want as a present is hearing you saying those first words."

Poof tired to say something but he ended up belching in his family's faces. Dipper just shrugged at this and started to open up his present.

"It's from me," said Cosmo, "That is if you like it."

Dipper opened the present and he pulled out a pirate sword.

Whoa," commented Dipper

"Do you like it?" asked Cosmo.

Dipper started to ask, "Wait, does this mean….?"

"Pirate battle time," said the fairies.

At that moment, a pirate ship busted through Dipper's bedroom. Dipper fought bravely and hard. However, he lost his sword and got cornered but Dipper kicked him, causing him to toss his sword in the air while Dipper grabbed it and knocked the pirate back.  
The pirates all wished Dipper a happy birthday before poofing away.

"Yep, my birthdays just keep getting better every year, thanks to you guys!" Dipper said.

"Don't we always have the best time?" Wanda asked sweetly.

"I can't tell time!" Cosmo said.

A lightning bolt suddenly appeared behind Timmy, and he turned around to see Jorgen standing behind him. "Dipper Pines! This is the last birthday party you and your fairies will ever have together! By the way, happy birthday." He said giving Dipper a box. Dipper opened it. "Da Rules?" Dipper asked. "Yes! And look at this, right here! Page 14-38, paragraph 3, subsection D!" Jorgen pointed out to Dipper. "A godchild loses his fairies when he grows up...Not me. ...he leaves home... Not me. ...or experiences life's true magic - love."

"Well?" Jorgen asked. Dipper scoffed. "Again, not me. The only girl I've ever kissed was Pacifica. It was ten years ago, it was forced upon me, and I did not enjoy it. Anyway, she moved away and no one ever saw her again. So, love - not even an issue." Wanda held up a Love Meter. "True! According to Dipper's Love Meter, he's not in love!"

"This is not a game! The longer you keep Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, the more you put them in danger of being exposed or captured." Jorgen exclaimed. "Like I said, not an issue! Relax; have some cake." Dipper offered.

"Keep your cake for the inevitable fairy-go-bye-bye party! I will find a way. I will make you grow up! I am Jorgen, the most powerful fairy ever!" Jorgen exclaimed and poofed away. Cosmo then asked. "Can I have some cake?"

Later, Dipper was sitting down in the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of Corn Shooters cereal, when Soos and Melody came up, giggling and carrying gift boxes. "Happy birthday, Dipper!" The couple said at the same time. Dipper opened the gift box from Soos first. "The want ads?" Dipper questioned. Soos gasped. "Really? Ooh! Dude! They need unskilled workers at that new dynamite factory! Sounds exciting and dangerous!" Soos said enthusiastically.

"Quick, open mine!" Melody said as enthusiastically as Soos. Dipper opened her gift box. "Oooooh, home rental listings! Ooooh!" She continued. "Quaint two-bedroom, perfect for starting a family or simply moving out of your parents' house!" She and Soos giggle.  
"This is the same stuff you guys got me last year." The two giggle again.

"I know it sounds way too good to be true, but I'm never leaving you guys, I'm never getting a job, and I'm never getting married. I just love you both way too much. Love, love, love, love, love." Dipper said with a smile. "Well, ha! You have to leave! Because Melody and I just sold the Shack! We're finally going on our dream vacation around the world!" Soos said and the two zip away and return wearing explorer clothes and carrying suitcases. "Well, what can I say?" As he speaks, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear, hiding on a nearby photo of Dipper and the couple on his 21st birthday. "I really wish you hadn't sold the shack." He said with a smile.

Soos and Melody suddenly hear tires squealing outside and rush to the front porch. Outside, a realtor lady arrives, replacing the "Gravity Falls Realty - SOLD" sign with one that says "NOT SOLD ANYMORE" Dipper comes out, putting on his bike helmet. "Gotta go. Love you guys, love school, never leaving! Love, love, love, love, love!" Dipper says as he gets on his bike and rides off. "Why won't our Dipper grow up!?" The two said in unison.

Later, at Gravity Falls Middle School. We see an establishing shot of the building and then cut to Denzel Crocker's classroom. Crocker is writing "X = YYY is Dipper Pines still in my class?" on the chalkboard; he snaps the chalk dotting the question mark and turns around. "Riddle me this, class! How does a 23-year-old man still manage to stay in middle school all these years? How does he do it? How is it even possible, hmmm?" Crocker asked. "Oh boy, here we go." One of Dipper's classmates said.

Crocker started to say, "It is mainly because he has…" That's when he started to spaz out, "FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Dipper questioned, being smart, "If I do have these fairies then how come no one has seen them?"

"Oh, they'll see them, Pines," said Crocker, "Then I, Denzel Crocker, will be making the wishes around here." Noticing that the class was still there, Crocker recomposed himself. Crocker inched closer to Dipper and said, "Go ahead, make a wish. I dare you."

"Okay," said Dipper, "I wish you had the atomic runs."

Crocker's system suddenly went nuts as he farted. Everyone laughed at this as Crocker told them to have silent study hall until he got back. With that, Crocker runs out of the classroom and to the bathroom.

Grabbing his book bag, Dipper said to his classmates, "Silent study hall? Boring! Who wants to play dodge ball?"

The kids cheered as Dipper opened his bag and out came a whole bunch of dodge balls. Everyone was laughing when they left Crocker's classroom and pelted the hall monitor with the dodge balls. Dipper walked down the hall with his friends.

Mouse commented, "I can't believe that we get to leave early because of a tornado warning."

"Yeah," said Ravi, "And it's nice and sunny out there."

"Hey," said Dipper. "If that means I get to be a kid and spend more time out of these halls on my birthday, I'm good.

" Dipper goes to his locker and puts his vest into his backpack. Unbeknownst to him, Jorgen was hiding in the locker on the opposite side of the hall, holding a bow-and-arrow. "I told you I would find a way to get you to grow up, and I finally did -Cupid's Love Arrows! A shot from one of these puppies, and Dipper will fall in love with the first things he sees. Then he'll be grown up and must give back the fairies!" Jorgen said.

One of the dodgeballs hits the door of the locker he's hiding in, slamming it shut and causing him to misfire the arrow. The arrow hits the Hall Monitor. He turns around and falls in love with a nearby kid in a school mascot costume. "You're mine forever. I'll love you till the end of time!" He said and started chasing the mascot.

"I love school. Love, love, love, love." Dipper said happily. "I hate you, Dipper Pines!" He yelled. Cut to later. Dipper is riding his bike outside the Gravity Falls Park again when he hears his iPhone ringing. He answers it and Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appear, crammed in the iPhone's screen."Hey guys." He said casually.

"We're so proud of you, Dipper!" Cosmo said. Wanda nodded "We'll always be together." "You got that right! There's nothing in this world that I'd ever give you guys up for." Dipper said. Suddenly, Dipper sees a beautiful blonde-haired girl in a purple peace symbol shirt walking by; it is Pacifica, but he does not recognize her yet. He is so lovestruck by her that he doesn't see where he's going and collides with a mailbox, falling off his bike.

"Dipper! Are you okay?" Cosmo asked worriedly.

"Yeah."

"Good! Then can we do it again? It was fun!" Cosmo said as Poof giggled "Yeah sure, I just-" Dipper cuts himself off to find the girl he saw. Nearby, Mayor Mcgucket is standing on a podium, addressing a crowd of citizens. Grenda and Candy are among them, standing by a hot dog stand.

As the Mayor of Gravity Falls, it is my honor to present the president and CEO of Magnate Power - Mr. Hugh J. Magnate Jr." The crowd applauded as Magnate took the stand. The Mayor takes hold of Chompy the Goat's leash. "Thank you, your honor. That's quite a handsome, uh, goat you've got there." Magnate said awkwardly. Magnate's secretary, Janice, began playing some instrumental music to accompany Magnate's speech.

"Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, ever since daddy slapped a shovel in my little hand, I have been looking for fuel to run our everyday lives. And so, when my high-tech thermal satellites detected a massive untapped combustible resource field under the city, I decided to come here to Gravity Fails and... see for myself." Magnate laughed.

Janice corrected him and he told the crowd that they should rename the town to Rich Falls. The crowd cheered. Pacifica approached the crowd in front of Magnate. Behind her, Dipper follows, accompanied by Cosmo ,Wanda & Poof and hides behind a bulldozer. "Dipper, what are we doing?" Cosmo asked.

Magnate steps down from behind the podium. "Thank you, thank you. Please. May I present..." He unveils a model of an oil well "the Magnate Power Oil Well Hotel, to be built on the site of this grotty, stinky, yucky, pokey little park. It will produce 1,000 jigabots of filthy yet reasonably affordable energy and provide decent room service." The crowd along with Cosmo and Poof cheer. Wanda shushed them.

Nearby, Grenda and Candy notice Dipper hiding behind the bulldozer. "Look who it is - Mr. Never Grew Up, Dipper Pines." Grenda said. "He's checking us out." Candy said. "Just like the men." Grenda said. The two focus their attention back on the stage.

Dipper's staring at that girl!" Wanda said. "Ooh! I'll give him a slushee!" Cosmo makes a slushee appear in Dipper's hand. See? It worked!" Dipper starts sipping the slushee and continues staring at Pacifica. "Oh wait, he's still staring." "There's nothing wrong with the old Gravity Falls! And there's nothing wrong with the Gravity Falls Dogwood." Pacifica stated.

Magnate snaps his fingers and his two goons start chasing Pacifica. Dipper watches as she flips over a police line barrier and rushes towards the dogwood tree. "Nice move!" Dipper said admiring her. Pacifica chains herself to the dogwood" ...the tree I grew up with and climbed in this very park!" She continued.

"Listen, sister Suzie Saffron Wheatgrass-gulper, whatever your tree-hugging name is, you don't wanna mess around with Hugh J. Magnate Jr. So why don't you just toddle off to your yurt or wherever home is." Magnate said obviously annoyed. "This is home. I was raised right here in Gravity Falls. And the name's not Saffron Sippin' Wheatgrass-Gurglin' anything, it's Pacifica!"


End file.
